Deku the Terminator
by general ironox
Summary: As a child, Izuku Midoriya was told he would never get a Quirk and could never be a hero. However, the guidance of his granfather gives him the ability to strive to do so despite his disability. He was going to be a hero, no matter what and may be more than that. Izuku/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything about My hero academia and DC Comic  
**

 **This chapter had been beta chief of RAGE**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya sucked in a sharp breath of air as he gently prodded his forearm with the tip of his ninth notebook on hero facts. It was bruised, courtesy of Katsuki Bakugo. That was the price he'd paid for just pointing out that he should be more careful with his Quirk. All it would take was someone getting seriously hurt because of it and his goal of being a hero would go up in flames from a black-mark on his records.

They'd both wanted to be heroes as children, and it was one of the only careers that allowed for the use of Quirks like his in public—being able to generate explosions from his sweat had very limited uses outside of combat. As prideful and egotistical as Katsuki had gotten after getting his powers, Izuku still didn't want him to lose his chances of being a hero because it.

If he did, then there was no telling how badly he'd take it.

Unfortunately, Katsuki's temper was as explosive as his Quirk. Not only had he'd hit him in the arm hard enough to knock him onto the ground for it, but he'd told him that he was the last person on the planet who had the right to tell him that. After all, without a Quirk what could he do?

As he walked the solitary path through the park, a winding stretch of concrete surrounded on both sides by a sea of viridian green grass, Izuku's mind drifted back to that day when the doctor said that he would never get his Quirk. He had the extra joint in his toe that indicated that he didn't likely have the capacity for powers like Quirk-users after the third generation, and none of his family had the luminescent glow present when they used their powers to show they had a heritage power that might have a delayed awakening.

Out of all the people he knew, he was Quirk-less. He was the only one who wasn't special. He was the only one who was worthless, like Katsuki said.

The thought made his body shake as he tried to hold back the tears. He could still remember his mother crying that day, apologizing for bringing him into this world without a gift. Without a means to be a hero like All Might—the man who inspired him to become one himself.

'Those weren't the words I wanted to hear...' Izuku thought as he clamped his eyes shut to stop the stinging tears and clenched his teeth. 'Mom, those weren't the words I wanted to hear...'

It was a moment of weakness that moved his arm, spurred on by the lingering resentment of his mother's tearful apologies and the taunting of his oldest friend turned bully. Without a thought, Izuku flung the notebook—the culmination of his efforts at becoming a hero, filled with facts and details about other heroes—as far as he could away. No sooner than he had done so did he regret doubting his dream even for a moment, despite what he told himself.

"If you want throw a book at someone, make sure it hits the target." A voice said.

Izuku's eyes snapped open to see and old man standing in front him. He wore a black vest and pants with a black trench coat, and he had white hair along with a white beard. Izuku thought that the man is in his late 70s or older, but the most noticeable feature is an eye patch coverong his right eye, and in his hand was Izuku's notebook.

"I'm so sorry!" Izuku said and bowed to the man over and over. "I'm really sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

"It's fine, kid." The man said, giving Izuku his notebook back "You got eyes for details. You must really like heroes."

"I do..." Izuku said, taking back his book. "I want to be one when I get older... but I can't."

"Oh?" The man said. "And why is that?"

"Becaue I don't have a quirk..." Izuku said sadly, looking down to the ground.

"That's all?" The man said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Izuku said, his head still down.

"People these days depend too much on quirks..." The man sighed. "They should know that quirks are not everything. That is not a thing that proves they are a hero."

"Do you really think so?" Said Izuku..

"Back in my day, there were many heroes who didn't need super powers to be a hero." The man said.

"You mean there used to be quirkless heroes?" Izuku said with suprise as he tried to remember every hero he knew.

"A lot! Even a quirkless villian too..."

"But... then why have i never heard of them..." Izuku said.

"Try and search the name 'Batman'." Said the man, patting Izuku on the head before walking down the path.

* * *

It turned out the reason why he never heard the name Batman was becaue he was a hero during the rise of quirk users back when super power were not common among the population, and most of the heroes during this time had been labeled as vigilantes. During his search, Izuku was able to find out that there were many quirkless heroes during that time like Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, Green Arrow, Huntress, Question, Spoiler, WildCat. But most well know of all was the Batman. He was the most well known in Gotham city, and he had taken down many vilians with powerful quirks.

Izuku also found out that Gotham city had been destroyed from a final battle between Batman and his arch nemesis, the Joker. It appeared Joker had hidden a nuclear bomb in the city and challenged Batman to a fight if he wanted to stop it. In the end, Batman won but the bomb still exploded turn out it being connected to Joker's heart. But thank to Batman and other hero the city had been evacuated. Only Batman and Joker are lost.

What he found was very tragic, but it also gave him hope. If there were people out there who can be heroes without a quirk, then he can be one too.

Then Izuku's question now was that man also a hero too? Izuku began to research more about the hero during the rise of quirk use. He had searched and found much info and pictures of the hero from that time until he found a picture showing Batman fighting a man in black and gray armor wielding sword. His face showed up, and Izuku recognized it as the old man who talked to him. He quickly clicked the picture.

Turned out the man Izuku talked to is not a hero but a mercenary named Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator. The world's greatest assassin, he was a famous mercenary known for always finishing the misson and hardly ever failing, but also for how he defeated and killed many heroes. So many in fact, that Stain the Hero Killer is a child compared to him. He was also wanted by many countries due to assassinating many political figures.

The more Izuku read about the man, the more crazy ideas began to form in his head.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Izuku spent time in the park where he met the man. Arriving every day, he waited for hours on end in hope he will meet him again.

Today, class ended early so Izuku quickly ran to the park and sat on a bench near there, waiting for the man again. Izuku sat there waiting until the sky went dark.

"It looks like he's not showing up today..." Izuku sighed.

He began the walk back to his house. After finshing his dinner, he continued his reseach about the quirkless heroes and villians. Yesterday, he learned about a villian named Bane. Then Izuku stopped working as he saw Slade standing in front of his house, ringing his door bell. A few minutes later, his mom opened the door to answer.

"Long time no see, Inko." Slade said.

"Why are you here!? Grandfather..." Inko growled, glaring as the man.

* * *

 **My first** **My hero academia fic. I got this idea after read a fic about Izuku become Spider Man, Joker, Green Lantern, Batman, Iron man,... Those fic had inspire me to write this.  
**

 **So yeah my idea is around Izuku are Deathstroke grandson and been train by him after all this guy is most dealy assassin in DC. I will include some vilian from DC and Marvel some will be allie some will be enemy or you guy want oc who will took the name.  
**

 **I been divide between about Izuku will become Hero or Villian. Maybe he will become** **mercenary like Slade  
**

 **About the pairing this will be a harem fic , there is four girl can confirm will in are Mei, Toga, Tsuyu and Kashiko. You guy can** ** **suggest who join the harem  
****

 ** **I also had crazy idea about member of Class A1 become a vilian in DC and Marvel. I think Shouto can become Two Face, Ilda can become Zoom.****

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything about My hero academia and DC Comic  
**

 **This chapter had been beta chief of RAGE**

* * *

"Why are you here!? Grandfather..." Inko growled, glaring at the man.

Izuku stopped upon hearing what his mother said. She called Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator, her grandfather. But that's impossible! Izuku had once asked his mother about her grandparents and she said that both of them had died in a car accident.

"Izuku!?" Inko yelled in surprise, noticing her son was there.

It didn't take Slade long to realize who Izuku was to her.

"So... this is your son." Slade said, looking at Izuku.

"How long were you standing there?" Inko asked her son.

"Is it true that he is your grandfather?" Izuku asked, looking at his mother in disbelief.

Inko looked at her son. At first she wass about to say no, but he will know for a fact that she lied. Izuku is very smart for a kid his age, and she knew why so there is only one thing she could say.

"Yes... He is my grandfather." Inko sighed.

"Then... I'm Deathstroke's great grandson..." Izuku gasped in utter disbelief.

"When did you meet him?" Inko said, turning to give Slade a demanding glare.

"I met him a few weeks ago when he accidentally threw his journal at me." Slade answered truthfully.

"And you told him your name?" Inko said.

"I found his name when he told me to look up Batman." Izuku answered for him, still not believing how he was related to a villain.

"And why did he tell you to look up that name?" Inko demanded as her glare at Slade increased.

"How about we sit down at the table and talk about this?" Slade said bringing his hands up in surrender. "I don't think we can have this talk outside."

"Fine..." Inko said after a moment of consideration, allowing him inside.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Midoriya kitchen was very tension filled. Izuku sat in the middle of the table while his mother and great grandfather sat on either end of the table facing each other.

"So how did Izuku meet you?" Inko said, breaking the silence.

"A few weeks ago when I on my way home. Like I said earlier, he accidentally threw his notebook at me and that's how we met." Slade answered.

"Is that true, Izuku?" Inko asked, looking at her son.

"Yes!" Izuku answered without delay.

"He told me about how he wanted to be a hero." Slade said.

"That is all he dreamed about after he saw All Might's debut." Inko said.

"I see..." Slade nodded. "And then he found out about how he is quirkless, but you already know the truth, don't you Inko?"

"Yes..." Inko sighed.

That made Izuku look at his mother with surprise, and confused. What does his great grandfather mean about the 'truth'?

"Mom, what does he mean?" Izuku asked in curiosity.

"I mean you have my metal gen." Slade answered for her.

"Metal gen?" Izuku repeated after him, never hearing of it before.

"It's a power that I have, and one that you have as well." Slade said, a slight grin.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. He's got a power like his great grandfather? But how come the doctor's tests on him said he was quirkless?

"But I don't have an extra joint!" Izuku said, making Slade laugh.

"Because our powers are not considered quirks."

"Huh!?" Izuku said in total surprise, never hearing of such a thing.

"Let me explain it to you..." Slade began. "Before quirks showed up, many government tried to create super soldiers to fight for their countries. I was one of them. I was 18 at the time when they gave me a super soldier serum that changed my gen."

"What is your power like?" Izuku ask, eager to know.

"Well, I can think 9 time faster than normal people. I can read, hear, see, or observe something once and I will never forget it. My body also been enhanced. I can move faster, stronger, see further, smell, and hear better than regular people. Also, I can regenerate from anything, even injured tissue, brain cells, missing limbs, and even organs. And before you ask, I don't know why I can't get my right eye back. It just doesn't regenerate for whatever reason. I'm also immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergies, radiation, mind control, body possession, telepathy, and many more."

Izuku's mouth hung open after hearing what his great grandfather can do with his power.

"That explains so many things... It's true that I can remember every notebook I write, lessons from teachers, and even some events that Kacchan forgot about. Also, my injuries heal quick than others and…." Izuku began to mumble in his excitement.

"Is he always like that?" Slade said, looking at Inko.

"Yes, sometimes..." Inko sighed. "Izuku dear, you are mumbling."

That made Izuku stop his own mumbling.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku apologized in embarassment. "But... then why doesn't my mom have a power like yours?"

"You see, my metal gen can pass into any of my children and their children as well, but it appears that if they marry someone who has a quirk then there is a 50% chance that the children will get a quirk, but not my metal gen, and 50% will get my metal gen but not a quirk."

"I see..." Izuku nodded. "But why didn't mom ever tell me about it?"

"Because that gen only brings bad things to our family!" Inko said, glaring at Slade.

"Inko, listen…" Slade began, but she wasn't having it.

"I know what you did to my mother and her brother" Inko said. "You trained them to become like you, and abused them if they did not meet your standards. She told me everything you did to her!"

"That explains why Rose never let me meet you..." He nodded in realization.

"I know! She even tried to kill you to make sure your abuse never happens again, and also to make sure that you will not take my son and turn him into another you!" Inko shouted across the table.

"Wait! Mom, you said grandmother died from old age... then how old is he?" Izuku asked, looking at his great grandfather.

"I also age slower than normal people." Slade simply answered. "I may look like an old man, but trust me when I say that I'm young."

"Could you train me?" Izuku asked without hesitation and hope in his eyes.

Both Inko and Slade choked on their own tea upon hearing that, nearly spitting it out.

"No!" Inko yelled right away.

"I have to ask... why?" Slade asked in his own curiosity.

"I always dreamed about becoming a hero, but many people told I can't do it beacause I don't have a quirk. Even Kacchan... Then you told me about quirkless heroes and villians so I started studying about them. If they can become heroes without quirks, that means I can too!" Izuku said.

"But why do you want me to train you specifically, Izuku?" Slade said.

"Well... since I found out that you are Deathstroke, I began to research more about you. You were a quirkless assassin, but despite that, you defeated and kill many heroes and vilians who did have quirks so I think that you can help train me so I can be a hero!"

"Why do you want to become a hero so much?" Slade asked him.

"I want to help people." Izuku simply and honestly answered.

"To become a hero you must sacrifice many things, your life, your family, and even everything you love. Do you really want to do that?" Slade said. "If it's just helping people, then you would probably do well as a Police Officer or Investigator. For someone without a Quirk suited to heroics, it's an option that's not appreciated nearly enough but necessary. Investigation is often the key to solving cases that can't be stopped with brute force."

There was a long silence after Slade finished. Inko looked at her son with worry. Meanwhile, Izuku actually thought about it. Was he really willing to die for this? Was he willing to risk watching as other heroes died next to him, allies and comrades? Even without anything special to back up his wishes, would he still be able to throw himself into danger?

"…When I think about it, being a police officer would be a more realistic thing for me." Izuku admitted after he'd gathered his thoughts a minute later. It would be somewhat safer since when a villain ran amok it was the heroes who rushed into the fray before they did. And since Quirks weren't allowed to be used as a weapon, he would be on even-grounds with everyone else. "In fact, I could probably do well in that sort of field. My mother would certainly be happier that way."

"That would probably be for the best." Slade said.

"However, I don't want to settle for that." Izuku abruptly added, jumping up to his feet. "Somehow, deep inside, I know that if I don't pursue my dream of being a hero… if I simply took the closest thing to it, I would regret it."

Izuku didn't want to simply stand back and say, 'we need to wait until the heroes arrive' when someone needed help right away. He didn't want to stand back and watch as others put their lives on the line first when he could do the same. He wanted to be at the very front to ensure that he could do everything in his power from the start.

"Ever since I was a child, I wanted to be a hero." He continued, looking down to his palms. "Even when the doctor told me I wasn't likely going to develop a Quirk. Even when my mother cried when I asked her if I could still be a hero without one. Even when my classmates mocked me for aiming so high when there was nothing special about me. I…"

It was here that Inko looked away in shame for what she had said to her son, never knowing that it hurt him deeply.

Izuku's fists clenched and looked straight into the pale-golden eyes, unflinching in his resolve this time. "I wanted to be just like All Might, a hero who arrives first to help save lives and inspire others with a smile. I wanted to be a hero because it's the best way I can think of to save lives, even if people laugh at me for trying when I don't have a Quirk. Even if they say I can't do it, even if they mock me for chasing something so distant, I won't waver. I want—no, I'm **going** to be a hero!"

Inko and Slade looked at Izuku with surprise and awe. For Inko, she never knew that her son was so focused on his dream by this much, and she felt shame for not supporting him. Meanwhile Slade looked at Izuku and somehow it reminded him of people he knew from the past. Batman and Robin.

'Guess every generation will always have a stubborn brat.' Slade thought.

"I'm going to be a hero, and I'm going to be the best one I can. That's why I went to the park every week and waited to find you again. That's why I'm standing here now. I want you to-"

"That's enough." Slade said. "I can see that you got the drive and you want to take it seriously so I guess I will give you a shot."

Slade noticed Inko was about to protest so he quickly raised his hand.

"Look Inko, I know that what I had done to your mom and her brother was wrong. I was blinded by my own pride and arrogance, and I regret that. But I really care for them. So I promise you that I will not make that mistake again. Besides, your son told us clearly that he will become a hero no matter what so he needs to prepare for everything."

Inko looked at Slade for a long moment before turning to look at Izuku and see his hopeful eyes. She had heard his resolution to become a hero. She had failed him once when she didn't think he could become a hero. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Fine." Inko said. "I will let you train him, but you better keep your promise."

Slade nodded before Izuku rushed to hug his mother.

* * *

After Slade agreed to train him, he brought Izuku and his mother to his home the next day. Izuku was surprised to see his great grandfather owned a mansion, but it really shouldn't be a surprise considering he was mercenary. Then Slade revealed a training place he had secretly built under it. After that, they began their training.

Izuku had to admit his great grandfather's training was completely insane. He can't move a muscle after the first day, and he had to stay in bed for all of the next day. Slade had trained to the limit of his body and beyond. He also trained him in every form of unarmed combat and martial arts.

Izuku learned that Slade was not holding back when they sparred with each other with Izuku always losing to him. His great grandfather said it was going to take a lot of experience for Izuku to defeat him. What Izuku needed right now is to master his training and try to hold against him as long as possible. To test how much Izuku had grown and learned, sometimes Slade took him to abandoned warehouse where he met some gang members and fought them while his great grandfather hid and watched them fight against him. Slade said that he once took 300 opponents at once, and now he wanted to see how much Izuku can do. Well, Izuku took 100 men at once, all of them not much like his great grand father, but is still very impressive for someone his age.

Slade also trained Izuku with weapons and he allowed Izuku the choice of what weapon he wanted to use. Izuku wasted no time as he chose to learn staff and sword fighting, which his answer to his great grandfather on why he wanted to learn how to use those weapons was how cool Deathstroke was when he fought against Batman with his staff and katana sword. Of course Slade also taught him how to use ranged weapons like throwing knives and firearms.

During training, Izuku learned something that surprised him to the core. His mother is a very good fighter. She trained and worked out with Izuku so much that her body looked like how it was when he was 4 years old. His grandmother, Rose Wilson, had taught Inko how to defend herself from fighting to shooting. She sometimes went with Izuku and Slade to the abandoned warehouse in order to test her skill.

What happened made Izuku very fearful of his mother. She was a very kind hearted and caring woman always smiling with other people, but God save your soul when you pissed her off like some of the thugs Slade hired tried to force themselves on her when they saw her figure. Let's just say that they will spent the rest of their life eating soup as his mother broke every single one of their teeth. One of them had tried to stab her with his quirk that created a sword. His mother quickly knocked his sword out before using one of Slade's guns and shot the man. Izuku swore that he will never do anything that made his mother angry again since he didn't want to end up like them.

With Izuku spending most of his time training, he spent less time with Kacchan which lead to the explosion quirk boy thinking that the quirkless loser Deku trying to avoid him for and decided to stop him one day. Izuku tried hard to get away from him, but he got surrounded by Kacchan and his followers. Izuku tried to tell them to let him go, but they just laughed and Kacchan said he needed to learn his place. His instincts brought about by his great grandfather's training kicked in and resulted in Kacchan and all of his followers beaten down by Izuku and Kacchan got both of his arms broken when he tried to grab Izuku. After that happened, no one tried to bully Izuku as the rumor of how he took down Kacchan and his followers spread like wildfire. His great grandfather planned to deal with Kacchan upon hearing what happened with Izuku, but his mother had stopped him and talked with Kacchan's mother. After that, Kacchan did not want to bother with Izuku and instead the blond always sent him a dead glare at him every time they were in school.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Slade said, wearing his old Deathstroke outfit.

"Yes." Izuku nodded, looking at his great grandfather.

The two of them stood on the top of a building with Izuku wearing gray and green armor standing in front of Slade. On his back were his two katana as well as a staff, and a hand gun was holstered on his hip.

Finally, Izuku's hand reached out for a helmet that was like his great grandfather's but painted in green. Slade waited for him to take it.

This was the day Izuku had been waiting for after Slade agreed to train him.

This is the day that he became a vigilante.

At first, Izuku was hesitant since this is against the law, but Slade said that he need to use all his training in real life and also it was to let Izuku see what the hero life was like. His mother was also against this, but Slade promised that he will go with Izuku to watch out for him.

"Then let's go." Slade said.

Izuku quickly donned his helmet and the two began their night.

* * *

 **Next chapter we will see Izuku first night at vigilante with his first fight again pro hero.**

 **For Slade armor think about Injustice version while Izuku armor it base on** **Deathstroke armor in Arkham Orginal with green color.  
**

 **The Harem are Mei, Toga, Tsuyu, Kashiko and Ochako.** ** **You guy can** ** **suggest who join the harem.******

 ** ** **Some people said about****** ** ** ** ** **Shouto can become Two Face, Ilda can become Zoom in this fic. No they are not become villian in this fic. What I said it I got a idea for********** ** ** ** ** ** **My hero academia in there for series of even make student of class A1 become a villian and took the name for Dc and Marvel villian.  
************

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything about My hero academia and DC Comic  
**

 **This chapter had been beta chief of RAGE**

* * *

Inside an abandoned warehouse, three men sat around a table full of money.

"This looks good." The first man said.

"No shit! We hit the jack pot." The second man laughed, grabbing a full hand of money.

"Well, pack all of it up. We leave in a few minutes." The third man said. "Those pro heroes will look around this place after they hear a report."

"I hate when we change our hideout after every operation." The first one groaned.

"But thanks to that those pros will never find us." The second man said.

Then suddenly all the lights blacked out. All three men quickly stood up and grabbed their weapons.

"What happened?" The first man yelled.

"Did a pro show up?" The second one said, looking around and taking out his flashlight.

"Not sure. Maybe there's a problem in the system." The third man said before pointing at the first man. "Go check it out."

"Sure." The first man said before heading off to another room.

The three men never knew that they were being watched as a shadow quickly moved over their heads.

"Remember Izuku, walk slowly and do not let them hear you." Slade said through the communication system built inside Izuku's helmet.

During the patrol, both of them had encountered a group of robbers who escaped from the police. They followed them into this warehouse. Slade decided that this was going to be the first test to see how Izuku deals with this situation. He stood atop another rooftop nearby and gazed through binoculars to see how Izuku was doing.

"Got it." Izuku replied

So far Izuku was doing a great job. He just sabotaged the light system to limit the robbers' vision. When he heard the leader ordered his man to check the system, Izuku quickly moved to act the next phase of his plan.

"It looks like the system's got a problem." The man said as looked at the panel.

"Well this place is very old, so not surprising." The leader said. "Can you fix it?"

"Give me a fe-" The man did not finish the sentence as something hard hit him from behind with force great enough to make his face slam into the panel and then fall to the ground.

"You hear that?" The second man said, noticing the noise and quickly aiming his gun to the room his friend went in.

"Is everything okay in there?" The leader asked but only got silence as his answer.

The two men looked at each other before slowly walking toward the room. From above, Izuku watched them enter the room. He slowly drew the staff from his back, and then he swiftly jumped down behind one of them and knocked his head with his staff. The man fell to the ground while the last one quickly turned around only to see Izuku swing his staff with great force. The staff hit the right side of the man's head and sent him to the floor with his friend.

"That's all of them." Izuku said.

"Good job! Round them up while I call the police." Slade said before noticing something entering the warehouse.

Izuku gathered all the robbers in one place. As he was about to restrain the three of them, Izuku quickly drew his staff and turned around just in time a see a long cloth wrap around his staff and trying to pull it from Izuku hand.

"I see that you manageed to detect my present." A voice said.

Of course he did. After all, Slade had trained him to use every part of his senses and instincts. Like the time he made Izuku fight a group of thugs inside a dark room without any light, or sometimes threw a rock at him when he is focused fighting against someone to see if Izuku will notice it or not.

The light from the moon gave Izuku enough sight to see who was the attacker. It was a man wearing a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tucked into his boots. There was a scarf around his neck which is what was holding on to Izuku's staff right now. He had messy, shoulder-length black hair and his eyes hid behind a pair of yellow goggles. Izuku knew who this man was.

"You're the pro hero Eraser Head!" Izuku said with excitement and awe in his voice.

Behind his goggles, Shota blinked while Deathstroke facepalmed. His great grandson is a hero otaku, the biggest one he's met in his life. The kid can spend hours talking about a hero and once he starts it's very hard to make him stop. Not to mention Izuku's room was full with All Might stuff which he was sure that no one had a bigger collection than Izuku.

"You sound like a fan meeting his idol." Eraser Head said, deadpan.

"Sorry..." Izuku apologized.

"You can say that later when I hand you to the police." Eraser Head said.

"Wait! I'm not a vilian, they are!" Izuku pointed at the unconscious forms of the three robbers.

"I see..." Eraser Head nodded. "But then I still need to take you down since you are a vigilante."

"Okay, Izuku this is your next test." Deathstroke's voice said. "I want you to take down Eraser Head."

"What!?" Izuku exclaimed. "But he's a hero!"

"Yes, a hero who is about to capture you." Deathstroke said. "I want to see how you fair against someone with experience.

"Fine..." Izuku said hesitantly, clearly not wanting to fight against the hero but his great grandfather's got a point.

Izuku began looking at Eraser Head and began studying the man, remembering everything he knew about the pro hero.

'The cloth he used to take hold of my staff is a capture weapon made from carbon fibers and a special metal alloy used to ensnare his targets and immobilize them. I need to deal with it first.' Izuku thought.

Trying to hold his staff with one hand, Izuku's free hand reached behind his back and drew his sword where he cut the cloth with one swift swing. The sword Izuku held was make from a special metal ordered by his great grandfather. It can cut nearly everything.

Eraser Head was surprised to see his capturing weapon cut so easily, but he quickly rushed Izuku and swung his legs to knock the sword out from Izuku's hand. Izuku quickly balanced himself before swinging his staff to knock Eraser Head back. Then Izuku jumped toward the pro hero and swung his staff downwards, but Eraser Head quickly dodged to the side. The hit landed on the ground with a loud crackling thud.

Eraser Head quickly grabbed Izuku by the head and slam it to his knee. If it wasn't for the helmet taking most of the force, Izuku was sure that he would have been knocked out.

"Your fighting skill is good." Eraser Head said. "But I still think you are holding back.'

Of course Izuku was holding back. After all he was not okay about fighting against a hero. Send him a bad guy and he will happily knock them out, but against a hero? Izuku did not like that, but he needs to take Eraser Head down yet he didn't want to hurt him much. Then he got an idea.

Eraser Head watched the vigilante take something from his belt before throwing it to the ground in front him. A smoke screen popped open and covered Eraser Head's sight, but thanks to his goggles it did not hurt his eyes. Then suddenly, he felt his entire body shake with electricity before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Izuku went to check on Eraser Head to see if he was alright. He just took the man down with an electroshock bolt shot from his staff.

"I took out Eraser Head." Izuku said.

"Good! Meet me on the rooftop." Deathstroke said. "The police are coming."

Izuku nodded and quickly left the warehouse.

* * *

"Izuku! Breakfast is ready" Inko shouted as she placed the food on the table.

"Hi mom!" Izuku yawned as he took a seat.

"So how was your first night?" Inko asked. She hoped that he didn't get into any trouble even with her grandfather with him.

"It went great mom! I caught a group of robbers." Izuku smiled.

"Oh! They didnn't hurt you, did they?" Inko said.

"More like he hurt them." Slade said taking his coffee cup before grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

"Last night a group of robbers had attacked the city bank and escaped before the police can stop them." The reporter on the TV said. "Then the police got a phone report telling them where the robbers were hiding. Immediately, the police and a few pro heroes went to the robbers' hideout, and saw that the robbers had been captured and next to them is the unconscious hero Eraser Head. Upon waking up, the pro hero told what them happened. It appears that a vigilante had shown up to deal with the robbers and took out Eraser Head when he tried to capture him. The police had begun investigating anything about this new vigilante"

"Well, the word got out very quick." Slade said.

"Izuku! Care to explain this to me?" Inko said, looking at her son.

Izuku upon seeing the look his mother gave quickly told her everything that happen last night. After he finished Inko then turned to glare at Slade.

"You told him to fight against a pro hero!" Inko said. "He could have been seriously hurt!"

"That is part of the hero's job, Inko." Slade said.

"Even so, he fought against a pro hero. Now they will hunt him down!" Inko said.

"I doubt that." Slade said. "It's true that vigilantes have been seen as against the law, but most of the pro heroes never take action against the vigilante as long as they do not abuse their Quirks and go on a rampage."

"Maybe but now the police have got their eye on him." Inko said.

"You worry too much Inko." Slade said.

"That is the mother's job" Inko responded.

* * *

In the following nights, Izuku and Slade continued patrolling the same route. Izuku always took out the villain while Slade watched and only interfered when the situation demanded. So far Izuku was doing a good job with only a few times where he was hurt.

Izuku thrusted his staff forward and sent the villain flying through the window where he landed outside. He then turned around and gave a roundhouse kick to another villain trying to attack him. Then Izuku felt someone hit him hard on the side that sent them crashing though the wall. The attacking villain had an ape form quirk that gave him a very strong punch. The ape villain then charged through the wall and went to finish Izuku, but before he can do that Izuku found the electricity from his staff was strong enough to take him down.

"That's all of them..." Izuku groaned as he used the staff to help him stand up.

"Yeah." Slade answered, looking around the house now filled with beaten villains.

"That guy's punch was very strong even with the armor on." Izuku said. "I think that attack broke a few of my bones."

"They'll heal." Slade said, moving to help his great grandson.

A few minutes later, both of them stood on another rooftop as Slade checked Izuku's injuries.

"Well, good news is that your bones are not broken." Slade said. "But I think we should call it off for the night."

"I couldn't agree more..." Izuku groaned as he felt pain on his sides.

"That attack would have killed you if it wasn't for that enhanced body." Slade said.

"I think I will skip school tomorrow..." Izuku said.

"What's a nice girl doing alone at a time like this?"

Both Slade and Izuku moved to the edge of the rooftop and looked down to see a group of guys surrounding a girl.

"Five guys..." Slade whispered, turning to look at Izuku only to see that the boy was already gone.

"Leave that girl alone!" Slade looked down once again and saw Izuku facing the group.

"Look what we hav here, some kid wanting to play the hero!" The leader said.

"But boss he could be the new vigilante." Another guy said.

"Even so, let's teach this kid how we deal with vigilantes." The leader said before they charged at Izuku.

* * *

Izuku quickly drew his staff and shot electricity at the first one charging at him, then he quickly grabbed the second man and slammed his head to the wall before jumping up and swinging the staff down on the third guy. He turned on the fourth guy but then Izuku fell to his knees and clutched his sides, his injuries acting up again while the remaining guys rushed him again. Before they made it to him, the fourth guy fell to the ground, twitching. Slade looked behind them to see that the girl was holding a gun and she just shot the fourth guy. The last one decided to run away by climbing up a ladder near there. The girl ignored him and ran to Izuku.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine." Izuku said, looking at the guy climbing up the ladder.

"Don't worry about him." The girl said, shooting at the wall where the shot ricochet and hit the guy, causing him to fall back down.

"Is he okay?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry, my baby didn't kill him." The girl said.

"Baby?" Izuku echoed after her.

"Yes." The girl brought up the gun for Izuku to see and started explaining every detail about it.

Meanwhile, Slade looked at what just happened in surprise. He's never seen someone who can just make a ricochet hit the target like that. The only person who can do that was...

"There is no way..." Slade said before dropping down.

The girl quickly turned around and aimed her gun at Deathstroke before her eyes rose in surprise.

"Deathstroke?" The girl said.

"You know me?" Slade said.

Now Slade got a chance to look at the girl. She had pink locks of hair and yellow eyes with cross-hairs for pupils. A pair of goggles worn around her head. She wore normal clothes with fingerless gloves.

"Of course! My uncle used to talk about you and said that you are the world's second greatest assassin!"

"Second..." Slade said feeling slightly offended.

"Yeah, he said that you never beat him at shooting because he is the world's greatest shooter." The girl said.

"So Deadshot is your uncle?" Slade said. "What is your name?"

"Mei Hatsume." The girl said.

"Nice gun you got there." Slade said.

"Of couse! I created it!" Mei said proudly.

"You're the inventor?" Slade said with Mei nod.

"May I see your gun?" Slade asked.

Mei gave the gun to Slade and he began to examine. The gun was a handgun that fit perfectly into her hand. From what he heard the gun used a special type of bullet that can immobilize any part of the body hit by it. It can knock a person out with a single shot to the head from what he's seen. Overall the gun is good, it shows the girl has skill. Then an idea began to form inside his head.

"Are you free tomorrow Mei?" Slade said.

"No." Mei said.

"Then I want you to come to my house. I got a proposal you'll like." Slade said.

"Okay!" Mei said.

Slade gave her his address then he and Izuku quickly left after restraining the thugs.

* * *

The next morning Izuku went to Slade's mansion after his breakfast. He got a day off from school since he needed to rest after the attack last night until it is fully healed. He was glad that he got regenerative powers. Izuku opened the door and saw that Mei was already in there.

"Oh hey Ravage!" Mei greeted.

"Ravage?" Izuku said in confusion.

"Isn't that you name, vigilante?" Mei said. "My uncle said that was the name of Deathstroke's sidekick."

He can understand why Mei would call him that since the name Ravage was used by Izuku's grandmother Rose Wilson and her brother Grant Wilson. Both of them used that name when they went on missions with Slade, so it was not surprising that Mei thought he was a new Ravage. He had thought about using that name but his mother and Slade disagreed since it's considered a name for a vilian by many people.

"I don't have my hero name yet and my great grandfather doesn't want me to use that name." Izuku said.

"Oh, so what do I call you?" Mei asked.

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said.

"Then nice to meet you Izuku." Mei said.

Then Slade walked out from his room.

"Sorry for making you two wait, I needed to get something." He said as he sat down. "It gets you wondering what proposal I wanted to tell you." Slade said and Mei nodded.

"I want you to build equipment for Izuku." Slade said. "In return he will test any equipment that you build."

"DEAL!" Mei shouted in excitement.

"That was fast..." Slade said, surprised at the girl's quick answer.

"Well, the truth is that was the reason why I was in that alley last night." Mei explained. "I wanted to test my baby"

"I see..." Slade said. "Also there is something I want to show you."

Slade then took out a laptop and gave it to Mei. The girl began reading and the more she read the more her smile widened and her eyes sparked with excitement.

"This design is beautiful!" Mei said. "It protects the wearer from impacts such as bullets and blunt trauma. It is powered by absorbing kinetic energy so the user can keep it charged simply by moving."

"Interesting right?" Slade said. "It was made by my son's friend Dr. Ikon. He got his idea and make a blueprint before he died."

"You want me to make this for Izuku?" Mei said.

"Yes! This will help him fight against opponents with superior strength."

"From the design it can do more than that." Mei said. "From the note Dr. Ikon said that the suit can give the user super strength and flight. I'll try to make it and I'll even improve it."

"I will provide you any material and equipment that you'll need." Slade said.

Mei nodded then rose to her feet and grabbed Izuku by the hand. "By the way where is the bathroom?"

"Go that way." Slade said.

"Thank you! Come on, I want to take some measurements for my new baby." Mei said and dragging Izuku.

Slade blinked upon seeing that before going to grab some coffee.

"Do you really need to strip me?" Izuku yelled from the bathroom.

"Sorry! I need your measurements and you're taking too long." Mei said.

"You asked me to strip in front of you, how am I supposed to do that!?" Izuku yelled.

Slade chuckled upon hearing that. With that girl around things will be interesting.

* * *

 **Yes! Mei Hatsume related with Dead Shot. This idea had in my head a lot.**

 ** **Izuku cureent harem: Mina, Tsuyu, Ochaco, Jiro, Momo, Toru, Mei, Toga, Kashiko  
****

 ** **I got a question what DC and Marvel villain class A1 beside Izuku can become in you guy oppinent. So far I think**** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Shouto are fit for become Two Face.  
**************

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything about My hero academia and DC Comic  
**

 **This chapter had been beta by AnimeFanGirl2223**

* * *

A black van stopped on the street, but nobody could see what inside because of the blackened windows.

"So, is that our target?" The man sitting behind the steering wheel asked.

"Yes, just like the man ordered." His comrade replied.

"It will be hard," the drive mused.

But the man beside him just laughed. "That's what makes our job so fun."

* * *

Gunshots echoed through the room as Izuku continued shooting the targets placed at the opposite end of the room, his aim perfect.

"Not bad!" Mei exclaimed, "you hit the bullseye of every target."

"It's still child's play compared to you though, Mei." He responded before placing the gun on the table.

She rolled her gold eyes at him. "Only because I have a quirk that allows me to see across larger distances than the normal human eye. What you did is still considered impossible with a handgun."

"I think my great-grandfather helped a lot," he responded. "He once had to shoot someone with a quirk that allowed them to shrink down to the size of an atom."

Mei nodded. "I know that story; Uncle Floyd said your great-grandfather was able to do that only because he had a gun specialized for the shrinkage quirks."

"That's true. It cost him a lot of money to order a gun like that. But I guess someone like you could get one in no time." He responded.

"Of course! I've already made one myself" she chirped, making both of them laugh.

It had only been a month since Mei and Izuku had met, but they'd quickly become friends. Their initial encounter had been awkward, but, the girl was now working on a suit designed for Midoriya by Dr. Ikon. His great-grandfather had ordered every material and piece of equipment that Hatsume might have needed to create such a masterpiece. Some were considerably harder to acquire, but thanks to Slade's connections, it was possible.

The workshop Slade had provided for Mei could rival that of UA or any other Support Hero company; to her, it was the best present she could have possibly gotten. She'd wasted no time after receiving the designs, building a prototype suit for Izuku as quickly as she could. It was her favorite part of the creation process, though to Izuku it was easily the scariest part.

Midoriya had needed to test the suit as it was being constructed, the result being one of the most painful moments of his life. One of the main purposes of his suit was for it to be able to withstand and nullify heavy impacts. Obviously, the best way to test it out was to find someone with a super strength type quirk and let Izuku take a beating to see how well it worked.

The first few tests were failures, Izuku taking the near full force of each attack since the suit was not working properly. It was only thanks to his own strength and healing power that he could still go to school even if he was sore the rest of the day.

Mei would just laugh and say 'Failure is the Mother of Success' every time, eventually perfecting the prototype. By the time she was through, he could be hit as hard as he wanted without even being knocked back.

"I'm surprised that your uncle is fine with your choice to become and inventor." Midoriya commented.

"He said he'd okay with it…" Mei responded. "The only reason he became a mercenary in the first place was so that he could get money to take care of his daughter. He trained me so that I can defend myself and also so that he had someone to shoot with; he gets bored in his retirement."

Before Izuku could respond, his stomach growled loudly, face turning red with embaressment.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Mei joked, her own stomach signaling that she was as well. She blushed at the sound, making Izuku laugh.

"I think you both are" Slade stated as he appeared in the doorway. "Your mother called me since you weren't answer her phone calls."

Midoriya sheepishly checked his phone, noticing that there was a missed call there. "I guess we should go back" he concluded, "How about you join us since your house is so far from here, Mei?"

"Sure!" She responded, "I'll tell my parents."

Both of them said their goodbye's to Slade before heading back to Izuku's house. One the way there they talked about going to UA. Izuku was going to the Hero Department while Mei was going to the Support Course. However, Izuku's attention was dragged away from the conversation.

"Again…" he mused suspiciously.

"What?" Mei asked.

"That black van…" Midoriya explained as he continued to look at the vehicle that was parked not far from the playground. "It's been here since last week."

"Maybe it's waiting for someone?" Mei suggested.

"Maybe…" he agreed, but for some reason, something didn't feel right. He didn't know that he wasn't the only person watching their surroundings. The men in the black van had spotted him staring.

"It looks like that boy suspects us…" one of the men commented.

"Don't worry," the other responded, "After today we won't show up here again."

* * *

The next morning started as it usually did. Izuku woke up, had breakfast with his mother and then went to school. Once class let out, he headed over to his great grandfathers house to train and test Mei's equipment once more.

"I've got a new baby for you Izuku! You'll love him!" Mei stated excitedly when she saw Izuku walking into the workshop.

"Oh? What do you have for me today, Mei?" he responded happily.

The girl threw him a helmet which he easily caught, finding it to be considerably lighter than normal ones. "It's light…" he mused aloud.

"Yes! But this helmet has the same durability as heavy ones… maybe even better! You can take a bullet to the head and still be fine." She explained proudly.

Midoriya placed the helmet on a table excitedly and pulled out his hand gun, firing a round at it so that he could see how well it worked. The bullet simply bounced off, his new helmet completely fine without even a scratch. "Wow! I'm glad that's one last thing to worry about."

"Yes, but, you'll still need to be careful not to get shot with a sniper riffle. I still need to overcome that problem." She sighed.

Izuku smiled at her. "If anyone can overcome that it will be you, Mei."

"Oh! I also connected the suit system to your helmet so that you can its condition in case it's been overloaded." Mei stated.

Izuku was excited to try everything on at once. He changed into his suit and put the helmet on, a HUD showing up in front of his face in the display of the suit. It showed him everything about his suit system including air conditioning and energy. "Nice."

"The helmet has four types of vision," Mei explained, going in depth about each kind. "The enhanced vision will allow you too see clearly for a distance up to about two kilometers. You could even read a small street sign with no problem. This technology will track your eye movement and small receptors will detect brain waves that will prompt the helmet to zoon in on objects, people, or locations that you want to focus on. You might feel dizzy and nauseous at first, but, through extended use, you will gradually become accustomed to it."

Izuku nodded in understanding, prompting her to continue.

"It also has thermal vision that allows you to detect heat signatures as far away as the enhanced vision mode will let you see. I've included an infographic on heat signature colors and cues in order to allow you to understand what kind of heat signatures indicate a healthy person and one whose vital signs may be fading. Thermal vision can be turned on and off independently of enhanced vision as it might sometimes hinder your sight."

He nodded once more, excited to hear what else it had to offer.

"The night vision is self-explanatory. It will allow you to see figures and people at night as if it were daytime. Turning this on in the day for whatever reason will hamper your vision considerably, so, only use it at night. Like thermal vision, it can be turned on and off independently of the other two features."

"I can already see in the dark, Mei" Izuku stated.

"Well, then just consider it as a 'just in case' feature." She laughed.

"Okay, what is the fourth vision this thing has?" he asked as he switched it on.

"That last one is X-Ray vision. You'll be able to see through many different layers if you want to and of course, is independent of the other features."

Midoriya began looking around, finding that he could see through the walls of the room and even discovered a few escape routes around the house, hidden weapons as well. There were safe areas too, ones that could be used in case of destruction. Yep. His great grandfather was very paranoid sometimes. "Wait… Mei said it can see through different layers…" he muttered to himself, testing it out. He found it to be true.

"So, what do you think?" Mei asked.

Izuku turned to look at her to give her an answer, his face turning red. With the helmet feature still on he could see her completely naked. He quickly turned back around.

"What's wrong, Izuku?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing Mei!" he stated quickly as he turned the X-Ray vision off. He refused to look back at her though, the image of her nude body still fresh in his mind.

"Did you accidently use the X-Ray feature on me?" Mei asked.

"H-How d-did y-you k-know? He sputted nervously, turning around to finally look at her again.

"I didn't; you just confirmed it." She responded smugly.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, bowing his head. "It really was just an accident!"

"It's okay!" Mei laughed, "By the way, Izuku…"

"Yes, Mei?" he inquired nervously.

"Did you like what you see?" She hummed, grinning even more. Izuku was glad that he still wearing the helmet.

* * *

That night, Izuku jumped between the roofs of buildings to patrol around the city. He landed next to Slade. "It looks very peaceful tonight," he stated.

"You know, Izuku, when you say that phrase something bad happens." Slade responded, "Back in my day a lot of heroes said that and something bad always happened right after."

"And how do you know that?" Izuku questioned.

"Because after they said it, I always showed up and took them down." Slade explained.

Izuku shivered slightly after hearing that. "Right… You're very famous for killing heroes." He went to turn to look at the man, something catching his eye before he turned completely. He quickly activated the enhanced vision in his helmet and looked more closely in that direction. "It's the same number…"

"You found something?" Slade asked, moving closer to the teen.

"That black van," Izuku stated as he pointed to the target. "It's the same one that always shows up at the playground when I'm on my way back from your house."

"How long has it been doing that?" Slade inquired.

"Not long; since last week. But today it wasn't there when I headed back."

Slade continued looking in the direction Izuku had shown him. "And you found it very suspicious?"

"Well, Mei thinks that it's waiting for someone, but I can't help but feel like there's something wrong with it." Izuku answered.

"I see! Then let's follow it!"

As the two followed the car, Midoriya noticed that it slowly led them to an abandoned area of their city before stopping in front of an old house. The car door opened revealing two men wearing black suits just as a group exited the house.

"It's been a long time since we've seen you two," The leader stated, "Do you have something for us?"

"The Axe Butcher…" Slade mumbled.

"You know him?" Izuku asked.

The elder male nodded. "He's a small time villain; his quirk allows him to turn his hands into an axe. He mostly works for other villain groups for body disposal."

One of the men in black suits picked something out of the van, throwing in front of the man who Slade had referred to as 'The Axe Butcher'. Izuku narrowed his eyes, able to see a girl around the same age as him, her expression filled with fear.

"What do we have here?" the Axe Butcher chuckled. "A little frog?"

"Just an extra from our last job…" the man stated, "so, do whatever you want to with her then dispose of her.

"Looks like we're going to have some fun boy's," the Axe Butcher stated darkly, his ground surrounded the frightened girl.

"Let her go." The group turned around to find Izuku standing there with his staff ready.

"Oh, look what we have here boy's… The new vigilante everyone is talking about. So, I guess you're a fan of Deathstroke." Axe Butcher said.

Izuku said nothing more as he studied the situation he'd found himself in. There were about fifteen in the group counting their leader and base don what Slade had told him, the Axe Butcher used his large body and considerable strength to overwhelm his opponents.

"Not the talking type, huh?" The leader chuckled as he turned both of his hands into axes. "Guess I'll just have to hear your voice later when I cut you up."

On Axe Butchers command, the other members of the group began charging at Midoriya, but thanks to Mei's updates on his suit and weapons, the tip of his staff could release electricity strong enough to knock out a fully-grown adult with simple contact. It didn't take him any time to finish off the lead villains' thugs.

The man looked enraged when he saw how easily Izuku took out his men. He swung one of his hands down with great force, only to have Izuku block the blow with his staff. Axe Butcher added more strength into the swing, but it still wasn't enough to cut through. Upon realizing this, he swung his other arm down at Izuku's chest in an attempt to knock him down. But it had no effect either.

With the villain distracted, Izuku let himself fall backward causing Axe Butcher to lose his balance and come toppling after him. He used both of his arms to throw the man away, standing back up quickly to swing his staff down on the mans head as he attempted to get to his feet, effectively knocking him out.

Midoriya then looked around, making sure that all of his enemies were still down. The two men in suits had already left as well, so, he decided it was alright to check on the girl. She was frog-like in appearance with long, dark, sea-green hair that was tied in a bow on her back. Her eyes were wide with fear, pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. "Are you okay? It's okay… You're safe now."

" **Rabbit Peace**."

Izuku turned around only to see a hand in the shape of a peace sign flying towards him with great speed before flying away. He got up to stand in front of the man, noting that his face was that of a rabbit, his clothes black with a red bib around his neck. He held both of the men in black suites from earlier in each hand, completely unconscious.

"Don't you dare touch the girl," the Rabbit man growled angrily.

Meanwhile, Deathstroke looked down at what was happening with interest, a smile forming on his lips. "The Rabbit Vigilante…"

* * *

 **I guess everyone already know who is the man attack Izuku. He will play a major in the story.**

 **Well I had plan to make another** **My Hero Academia fic here is few idea had in my head so far.  
**

 **Idea 1: Izuku alway been bully by other due for his quirkless then one day he same a shooting and make wish but sometime becare full what you wish** **"Look in my eyes, Izuku. The way I see it... we can do whatever we want?". A Venom Izuku fic, I know that there is lot of fic show up recently after the movie Venom. I want to make my own vesion and Izuku will look like Agent Venom on the late. There will be other symbiote  
**

 **Idea 2: One day Izuku been chase by Bakugo and his follow after Izuku stop him fron bully another kid. Izuku manage lost them on the train station unti one train took Izuku to another place and meeting a old man. The old man see Izuku life decide to give him advice.**

 **"Say my name, so my powers may flow through you"**

 **"But I don't know you name"**

 **"Shazam"**

 **Idea 3: Izuku alway been look down by everyone even his best friend due for his quirkless but to Izuku is that okay. After all being a quirkless than you got a quirk suit for only killing**

 **Name :Izuku Midoriya**

 **Qruirk: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception**

 **Idea 4: I** ** **zuku Midoriya missing as age of ten after his mother pass away after car accident. The last time he been see is run from the hospital.  
****

 ** **"Who the hell are you"****

 ** **"I'm Star Lord"****

 ** **"Who ?"****

 ** **"Star Lord! Leader of Guardian of the galaxy"****

 ** **This fic will had element from Ben 10 and the member of the team so far will be Rocket Raccon, Groot and Draxx****

 ** **Idea 4: Izuku finally go to the U.A. He got another step to become hero as student of class 1B but there is one problem why he is the only male in the class. So the idea is all the girl from 1A and 1B and some are the same class with Izuku and he is the only male. No gender bender.  
****

 ** **Idea 5: (x-over with Fairy Tail) Izuku alway want to become hero just like his big sister Erza Scarlet the number two hero. AU where Erza Scarlet sacrificed herself at the Tower of Heaven but been sent to**** ** ** **My Hero Academia world.  
******

 ** ** **Idea 6: Izuku got power of Allspark allow him to turn creative transformer******

 ** ** **Idea 7: Izuku had power to make other people quirk become****** **sentient**

 **Idea 8: Izuku got power of Gura Gura no Mi**

 **Idea 9: Izuku got quirk allow him animation toy but only work with Warhammer 40k figure**

 ** ** **So what idea you guy think I should do.******

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything about My hero academia and DC Comic  
**

 **This chapter had been beta by** ** **RedRat8****

* * *

'Why did he show up here?' Izuku thought to himself as he looked at the Rabbit Man in front of him. It didn't take long for Izuku to recognize the man standing before him as the Rabbit Vigilante. A famous Hero of sorts working in Oumagadoki City, and seen as the City's Hero as well working endlessly to stop criminal activities around the city.

The Hero let go of the unconscious man in his hand before leaping to Izuku with great speed.

 **RABBIT PEACE!**

Izuku quickly sidestepped the incoming attack as the Rabbit Vigilante missed his first attack then brought down his first leg to stop him self and leap again towards Izuku with both of his hands to form a W symbol.

 **RABBIT DOUBLE PEACE!**

And this time the attack managed to hit and slam Izuku in the chest, but thankfully, his armor took most of the blow but at the same time sent him flying a bit.

"I'm not with them!" Izuku yelped out.

"And why should I believe you?!" The Vigilante shouted as he prepared for combat.

"Because he's no liar." A smooth and calm voice spoke up as both males turned to see that it was Deathstroke casually leaning against the wall.

"Slade." The older man spoke with a hint of wariness and a tensed posture.

"It has certainly been a while hasn't it?" Deathstroke questioned calmly.

"You know him?" Izuku asked his great granddaddy of sorts with a blinking look.

"A target once upon a time, until my client decided he wanted the bad ending for himself." Deathstroke commented.

"More like he wanted to spare the effort of actually paying you." The Hero said with a snort to Slade. "So, someone hired you to take me out again?" He questioned with a guarded tone.

"Oh goodness no, I have much better things to do than kill silly little you." Deathstroke said with a smirk.

"Like training another Ravager I assume?" The Hero questioned with a tone of disgust.

Deathstroke snorted. "Oh please, if I did that my granddaughter would kill me, no I'm training him to be a hero." He answered as the Hero looked shocked at what Deathstroke said.

"Wait! This kid's your great grandson?!" The man questioned with a shocked tone.

"Yes." Deathstroke replied blithely.

"You, Deathstroke the Terminator. Infamous for the deaths of many heroes surpassing that of Stain's count and now you're training your great grandson to be a hero of all things?" The man said with a voice full of disbelief.

"I assure you that's all I am doing." Deathstroke replied.

"If that's the case, then why are you two here?" The Hero questioned.

"This boy happened to found a very suspicious car and so he followed it to see what would his instincts lead to and here we are."

"So that's what happened." The hero questioned and as both men talked to each other. Izuku walked towards the frog girl to help her out and removed her gag.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked in concern.

"I'm find but my siblings need help." She replied looking a bit nervous.

"What happened?" Izuku questioned quickly.

"Me and my siblings were walking back home when those bad men knocked us out and when I woke up, they took my siblings to a different place since I wasn't the target."

"Do you know where they took your siblings?" Izuku asked gently as the girl shook her head and tears fell from her face.

"Please find my family." She pleaded.

"Don't worry I will find them." Izuku assured as he turned to see both Deathstroke and the Rabbit Vigilante standing there as they heard everything.

"So, do you have any idea then?" Deathstroke asked the man besides him.

"There were several cases in the city in which many animal Quirk related users were being kidnapped related to those men according to mt sources." The Hero said pointing to the men.

"I'll call the police so they can be processed and take the girl home. Then we will help you." Deathstroke said after thinking about it.

"…Do it but I will need information first." The Hero said.

* * *

Cold water splashed the faces of the two men, waking them both up.

"What the fuck?" One man screamed.

Where the fuck is here?" The other nearly screeched out.

"Glad to see you awake gentlemen." A male voice spoke up revealing to be the Rabbit Vigilante. And they noticed they were tied up and hung upside down. "Now then, I have just a few questions and answer me truthfully and nobody gets hurt."

"We won't tell a damned animal like you nothing!" The first man spat out.

The Hero shrugged at that. "Okay." He replied before he let go of the rope that the crooks noticed he was holding and soon both of them screamed in fear as they started to fall really fast but stopped before they could hit anything. "Shall we begin again?" He asked as they nodded quickly. "Great, now why are you kidnapping Animal Quirk related Users?" He interrogated.

"There's a group paying us a lot of money for them." The first man said quickly in a scared tone.

"And who's this group?" The Hero asked while mentally filing away this information.

"…Beast Hunters." The second man said.

"Beast Hunters you say?" Deathstroke hummed in thought.

"You heard of them?" The Rabbit Vigilante asked.

"They're a racist group that loves torturing those with Animal related Quirks." Deathstroke replied.

"…I see, so you kidnap these people and give them to beast Hunters to be tortured." The vigilante said darkly.

"Yes!" The second man said quickly and in fear. "They pay us a lot of money to do so."

"And how did you kidnap these people? You must have some kind of Quirk that makes it easier." Izuku asked as the two went silent.

"He asked as question." The Vigilante said as he loosened his grip.

"My Quirk allows to turn invisible in organic people's eyes." The first man said quickly.

"And my Quirk allows me to track down targets with whom I touch no matter the distance."

"Their Quirks give them to advantage in tracking and kidnapping people and with that Tracking Quirk they can hunt down anyone and with that invisibility Quirk they can easily take down their target no matter what." Izuku muttered as everyone stared at him in silence.

"Please stop acting like a Nerd." Deathstroke then said flatly causing Izuku to turn red and nod.

"So, tell me, where are the people you kidnapped?" The Vigilante spoke up.

"If we do that then we're dead men walking." The first one hissed.

"Screw that, let the rope go and let us fall to our deaths, that's much better." The second one spoke.

"Now who said you two will die by falling?" The Rabbit Vigilante smiled sinisterly as both men looked at him in confusion before Deathstroke walked over with a bucket and dumped something to the ground below them and they looked down as they heard chewing noises. And they both saw that they were suddenly in a cage with crocodiles.

"Falling to your death is rather painless." Deathstroke conceded. "But being eaten alive is not."

"You can't do that!" The first man said in panic.

"You three are heroes after all." The second man said quickly.

"I'm a Merc and these two are Vigilantes." Deathstroke pointed out. "You know, illegal Heroes."

"I suggest you two talk fast because they're quite hungry enough to devour two full grown men quite easily." The Vigilante pointed out.

"Tick tock time to feed the Croc." Deathstroke continued before they broke.

"Okay! Okay! We take them to a club in the city!" Both men said in panic.

"Better." The Vigilante spoke.

"We're leaving now." Deathstroke stated.

"What about them?" Izuku asked as the Rabbit Vigilante tied up the ropes.

"Don't worry, the guards of this zoo will notice them." The Rabbit Vigilante assured.

"Now that we know the place, let's move." Deathstroke ordered.

"If they didn't talk were you going to feed them to the crocodiles?" Izuku asked.

"No." Deathstroke replied flatly as Izuku sighed in relief. He really does not want to kill people even he was a vigilante. "After all, there is are worst things than being eaten by crocodiles." Deathstroke added in that made Izuku shivered in fright.

* * *

The three of them were now standing at the edge of a rooftop looking at the entrance of the club below them. "I think I understand why those two are very scared when asked about the club's location." Rabbit Vigilante commented. As Izuku watched many people walked into the club. And many of them were wearing expensive clothes and lots of jewels.

"The members of this group are very rich and come with a great deal of influence." Deathstroke noted. "Lots of resources to use."

"Wait! It that the Mayor of this city?!" Rabbit Vigilante nearly gasped in shock. "And he's talking with the Mayor of Oumagadoki City!" He then growled out.

"I guess, that's why he's very vocal against you." Izuku noted.

"When I get my hand on him…" The Vigilante growled.

"You will, soon." Deathstroke assured. "Izuku, use you X-Ray vision to find check the entire club and where they keeping hostages." He ordered as Izuku turned on his X-Ray vision and began searching the club. And so far, it looked normal before he began to search for anything suspicious. Then he noticed the mayors began walking behind the stage and heavily guarded door. Before both men were let in to go somewhere. And Izuku zoomed in to see though the door to see the both of them walking down the stairs leading to deep underground.

"Found anything?" The Vigilante asked.

"Both mayors were going underground through a secret entrance." Izuku reported.

"The stairs must lead to where they're meeting" The Rabbit Vigilante commented.

"Did you find any other way for us to sneak in?" Deathstroke asked.

"There's a door from the alley behind the club which is near the guarded door." Izuku reported.

"Then that's our way in." Deathstroke said before he turned to look at Izuku and despite the mask, Izuku can sense his great-grandfather had a serious look on his face right now.

"Great Grandpa?" Izuku asked quietly.

"Listen Izuku, the group we're about to attack are different from the small gangs you use to deal with. They're members of a hate group that tortures people. So, I want you to be careful and cautious when we go there." Deathstroke warmed. "I will try to look after you but there's a high chance that something will happen and I can't help you, make sure you remember everything I taught you and never let your guard down." Deathstroke ordered seriously, he would prefer if it was just him and the Rabbit Vigilante but he knew deep down in his heart Izuku would never agree or stand for it.

Izuku looked to his great-granddad with determination and seriousness. He knew this would be different and more difficult as his life will be in danger more seriously. Honestly, he was scared but a hero always helps those in need and nodded. "Let's do this." He said.

The three of them snuck to the ally behind the club where the door was and Izuku scouted for a moment and saw no one. Then the three of them snuck inside cautiously and Izuku saw a guard and knocked him out. Before moving on and going further and then both him and Deathstroke knocked out a further two guards out guarding a heavy door.

"Izuku, check behind the door." Deathstroke ordered.

Izuku checked once again and then he saw a most revolting sight even though it was dark. There was a good deal of many masked people but the sight that angered him the most was the sight of four men dressed in hunter's garb beating down a little girl with a cat quirk causing her to cry and scream in pain as the audience laughed and cheered for it.

"Izuku, what did you see?" Deathstroke questioned as Izuku explained what he saw getting dark auras from both men. "…Izuku look to see if there's a way to or out of that room." He said calmly but with a hint of anger.

Izuku once again looked back to the room to see through the torture and found what Deathstroke asked for. "There's a door behind the stage which leads to a hallway with many doors through my helmet and is quite easily the only way out."

"Good." The Rabbit Vigilante snarled darkly.

"Try not to kill them" Deathstroke warned. "But don't hold back."

"Ironic, coming from you." Rabbit Vigilante grinned.

"Alright Izuku, the two of us will go first then you will go in after us and save the girl and keep her safe." Deathstroke ordered as he pulled his guns for usage. As Izuku nodded and soon both Deathstroke and Rabbit Vigilante kicked down the door hard to crash the party.

"THIS IS PAIN DELIVER SERVICES!" The Rabbit Vigilante yelled.

 **RABBIT PEACE!**

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of guns shooting followed by screaming during which, Izuku slipped in and ignored everything around him to focus. Soon he shot the panicking men in nonlethal spots and knocked them out and came up to the girl. "Have no fear for I am here." He said.

Izuku then broke the chains and got the girl around his neck and then he quickly got out his Bo Staff to deal with men charging at him and smashed their heads to knock them out. Before pulling his gun to shoot another three men unconscious and fought his way out. All the meanwhile injuring several bad folks. Whereas Deathstroke and Rabbit Vigilante were destroying the opposition.

Soon the room was silent as the last man fell down and the trio looked around to see their work. "Clear." Deathstroke replied as Izuku looked to the still shaking girl.

"Don't worry," Izuku said softly. "They're not going hurt you anymore."

"Are you a Hero?" The cat girl asked Izuku with hope in her eyes.

"Yes." Izuku replied. "I will get you and everyone out of here." He promised.

"The others are in there." The cat girl said pointing behind the stage.

"Izuku, you and her stay behind us." Deathstroke ordered as the group approached the door and opened it to smell a nasty scent.

"God Damn it! Smells like someone pissed in here!" Rabbit Vigilante snapped, bringing his hand over his noise.

"For good reason." Deathstroke noted as the door lead to a hallway with many cells. "This place is where they held all of their hostages." Deathstroke said, looking to Cells with the hostages.

"Mommy!" the girl cried out running to a nearby cell door.

"My Baby!" A woman cried out as she tried to hug the girl.

"It's okay mommy." the girl sniffled. "We're safe now." And as the words left her mouth, there was a great deal of crying and yelling of happiness and relief.

"The heroes came!"

"We're saved!"

"Help us!"

"Everyone, calm down and we will get you out of here." Rabbit Vigilante spoke up.

"We need a key to open their doors." Izuku spoke up.

"There's a door." Deathstroke noted pointing at the end of halfway as they quickly moved to open the door.

"I SAID DON'T DISTURB ME!" A voice yelled before the door busted wide open to reveal a girl with rabbit ears completely naked but covered in horrific bruise marks and burns with one of her eyes gouged out. And standing in next to her was the man who yelled and was holding a whip. "What the Fu…" He started off before he got punched in the face by Izuku, sending him flying into the ground crashing.

Both Deathstroke and Rabbit Vigilante looked surprised to see Izuku being the first to act. "Sorry, Deathstroke!" Izuku panted out. "But I couldn't stop myself after seeing all of this."

"It's okay." Rabbit Vigilante assured. "Both of us were about to do the same thing."

"…I understand." Deathstroke said softly. "This would be too much for you. Now let's find the key."

"Nobody moves!" A voice called out, causing the three of them turn around to see the Mayor of Oumagadoki City with a knife on the girl's neck.

"I should put more force into that kick." Rabbit Vigilante growled.

"You damn animal!" the mayor yelled "I should have known that you would have brought nothing but trouble when you showed up in my city!" He snapped, pushing the knife closer to the girl's neck enough to draw blood. "Now put your weapons down. Or this animal gets it!" the mayor yelled.

"Why you…!" the Rabbit Vigilante growled, before suddenly something wrapped around the mayor's hand and yanked the knife away from the girl's neck. With the vigilantes seeing the frog girl.

"What the…"

 **RABBIT MILLION PEACE!**

The Rabbit Vigilante began punching the mayor many times until his face was ugly as sin and knocked out with all his teeth missing.

"Mommy!" the girl cried out as her mother hugged her.

"It's okay." the mother said softly and in a reassuring voice. And soon the trio found the key and freed everyone.

"Sis!" A pair of frog-like kids cried out.

"Samidare, Satsuki!" the frog girl yelled as the three of them quickly hugged each other and were crying in joy. Seeing that made Izuku smiled.

"So, you followed us." The Rabbit Vigilante spoke in a disapproving tone.

"Yes." The frog girl replied, still hugging her siblings

"That was very reckless." The Rabbit Vigilante scolded. "you could have been hurt or in more danger."

"I know…" The frog girl said with her head lowered at that. "But I couldn't wait without trying to do something."

"Rabbit-san." Izuku spoke up. "Thank to her distraction, that girl was saved and the mayor put down."

"I know." Rabbit Vigilante sighed. "But don't play the hero again kid."

"Can't, because I want to become a Hero." She answered.

"…God damn it." Rabbit Vigilante cursed.

"Okay, now let's get them out of here and call the police." Deathstroke spoke up.

"But there is lot of people up there and many could be working for them." The frog girl pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry, I got this." Deathstroke said ominously as he brought up his guns.

* * *

"Club's closed now." Deathstroke said sardonically as he continued shooting up the club.

"That's your plan?" The Rabbit Vigilante asked flatly.

"Yes." He replied as outside the club, people began running for safety catch the attention of great Hero.

"I AM HERE!" All Might shouted as he landed on the ground.

"All Might!" the crowd shouted in joy.

"What happened here?" All Might asked.

"There's some villain shooting inside the club!" A man shouted pointing to the club.

"Don't worry! I will take care of this!" All Might shouted as he rushed in the club. "Stop right there, villainous scum!" All Might shouted, expecting a fight. But what welcomed him was the sight of many people with animal quirks waiting for him. "…What happened here?" All Might asked with blinking eyes.

"I can explain that." The frog girl from before spoke up stepping in front of the group.

* * *

 **Happy New Year for everyone.**

 **The last chapter I had few idea and ask guy which Idea I should do. I got a lot of recommend and suggest from you guy.  
**

 **Before go into the result I want everyone know about the new fic I post name** ** **My X-men** **Academia.  
****

 **The reason I write this story due for the fact the lack of X-men storie , most I found is only about Izuku had X-men power or the X-men come to UA. I also notice many fic write about Avenger Academy with My Hero Academia. I see that is a injustice in the story talk about hero school and in the marvel comic the first hero school is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters not** ** **Avenger Academy. So I decide to write a story Izuku to X-men school.****

 ** **Not to meantion the teacher Izuku will got. Think Eraser Head scary with the expel threat. Well**** ** ** ** **Wolverine will make you run away and curse his name after the first lesson. Not to mention the many hot x-men girl surround Izuku will make Minate cry for envy.  
********

 ** ** ** **Well I got few member for Izuku class so far:******** ** ** ** ** **Surge (Noriko Ashida), Armor (Hisako Ichiki), Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda), X-23(Laura Kinney) and Big Hero 6 (Yes! I make them are member of Izuku class)  
**********

 ** ** ** ** **For the rest********** ** ** ** ** ** **I will let you guy decide but I want those are mutan and student of Xavier school. Inhuman and the student from Avenger Academy can count but I will only choice it they got my interest .** **There is a few************ ** **people you can't choice to become Izuku classmate they are**** ** ** ** **Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Ice Man, Storm, Nightcrawler.********

 ** ** **Also who you guy want to be Izuku homeroom teacher and please post you****** **comment, suggestions on the review in** ** **My X-men** **Academia not here****

 **And now for the result**

 **The story Izuku are the only male got 18 vote**

 **Venom Izuku 17 vote**

 **Shazam Izuku** ** **15 vote****

 ** **Star Lord Izuku 11 vote****

 ** **Big sister Erza 10 vote****

 ** **Izuku got**** ** ** **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception 9 vote******

 ** ** **Izuku****** ** ** ** **got power of Gura Gura no Mi 8 vote********

 ** ** ** ** **Izuku got quirk allow him animation toy but only work with Warhammer 40k figure 6 vote**********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Izuku got power of Allspark allow him to creative transformer 4 vote****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Look like the only male are the winner.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **For everyone who choice Izuku got**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Venom, Shazam,******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and************************** ** ** ** **Gura Gura no Mi power************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **don't be sad about you choice not win because there is chance the idea can be use. In**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **My X-men** **Academia fic Izuku still are quirkless so that mean I can use the idea he got Venom, Shazam,******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and************************** ** ** ** **Gura Gura no Mi.********

 ** ** ** **So I want you guy give the choice which power he got in there with who will be Izuku class mate and homeroom teacher********

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything about My hero academia and DC Comic**

 ** **This chapter had been beta by AnimeFanGirl2223****

* * *

Tsukauchi sighed heavily as he walked out of the interview room, tired from an already long night. When he'd heard that All Might had shown up to stop a crime, he'd assumed that it had been the typical robber situation. Therefore, when he'd arrived on the scene to find the Pro hero surrounded by a group of criminals he was surprised.

The police had already been investigating the series of disappearances. Intel suggested that there was a group of racists running around calling themselves the 'Beast Hunters'. They kidnapped unsuspecting citizens with animal-type quirks and tortured them just for fun.

"You look tired, Tsukauchi," a voice stated.

The detective turned to the man who'd called out to him, taking in his frail figure and sharp, angular features. "Toshinori, it's good to see you. I just finished interrogating the last member of the Beast Hunters… I can't believe how many of them are members of the police force and government."

"It explains why we were never able to come close to catching them," Yagi responded. "They've been protecting each other."

Tsukauchi nodded solemnly. "The media will have a field day when they catch wind of this level of corruption. Among other members, there are the Mayors of two cities and Pro Heroes involved."

All Might grimaced at the thought, knowing that there would be protests in the streets and all kinds of chaos. Those who were still on the right side of the law would have their hands full trying to keep the peace.

"What about the people who've been kidnapped?" he asked.

"We were able to retrieve them and get them to the hospital." The detective responded. "Their families have been contacted while they recover; many were severely injured due to the level of neglect and torture they endured."

Toshinori could see that his friend was trying not to show how angry he was about the ordeal. He wouldn't have blamed him if he lost his temper though… he'd seen those victims as well and couldn't believe how anyone could be that cruel.

"Did they know anything about who saved them?"

The detective perked up a little at the question, nodding. "Yes, they said that there were three people; one of them happened to be the Rabbit Vigilante."

"The vigilante of Oumagadoki City…" Yagi murmured in thought. "There have been reports of people missing from there too so he must have been following that investigation."

"That's what we believe," Tsukauchi agreed. "We also think that Deathstroke was involved."

"Are you sure it wasn't just an enthusiastic fan or someone impersonating him?" Toshinori questioned.

The detective shook his head. "No… Based on the descriptions we took from the victims, members of the Beast Hunters', and the camera from the club, we are certain it's Deathstroke."

A silence fell over the two of them, All Might considering the news. There were very few people that didn't know about the elusive 'Deathstroke'. He was almost like a boogeyman to heroes and anyone unlucky enough to become his target, his skill so great that he was considered the world's greatest assassin. Even the Hero Killer, Stain, was nothing but a child compared to Deathstroke.

All Might knew that he was one of a very few to have actually survived an encounter with him. It had happened back when he was in America and their battle was the second hardest he'd ever fought, only outdone by the one he'd endured with All For One himself. Toshinori might not have survived if he'd actually been Deathstrokes' target.

"If he's really here…" He breathed nervously. "Then that means that the new vigilante is his student."

"Do you mean another Ravager? But then why become a vigilante?" Tsukauchi questioned.

"I don't know…" Toshinori sighed. "Don't forget that there is a Ravager who is also a vigilante already though… even if she was a mercenary before that."

"Well, we've already received the order to try and catch the two of them," Tsukauchi stated. "But to do that we will need a team of Pro Heroes with us."

All Might knew what that meant. "I see… So, I guess they'll want me to join them? With Deathstroke's reputation, I doubt they'd want anything less than the top ten Pro Heroes teaming up to take him down."

"The last thing we need is another Hero Massacre…" Tsukauchi agreed, sadness coloring his expression.

The 'Hero Massacre' as the detective had called it, was the name given to the tragedy that had taken place a few years prior in America. The American government had intel detailing that Deathstroke was hiding out in their country and had put together a team to capture him. The mission failed bitterly, with only twelve of the forty Pro's surviving. Out of those, five went into early retirement , they were so destroyed from what they'd seen. Even the man who'd ordered the siege was found in his home with a bullet in his head.

"Let us hope it never comes to that again…" Tsukauchi finished.

* * *

Izuku let out a tired yawn as he stepped down from the stairs, the events of the night before weighing on him. "Morning mom!"

"Good morning, Izuku!" she responded cheerily.

"Good morning!" Slade spoke, his voice hinting that there was something going on.

"It's nice to see that you're awake…" Another drawled, catching Izuku's attention.

The boy turned to look at the table in the corner, finding his great-grandfather there with a man he didn't recognize. He had white hair and gleaming red eyes. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" the man spoke, smirking when Izuku shook his head.

"Your quirk is deactivated…" Slade explained. "Show him."

The man nodded and allowed smoke to cover him, his head warping into that of a rabbit.

"So, you're the person everyone knows as 'The Rabbit Vigilante," Izuku mused. "Your quirk allows you to change your form then?"

"Yes," the man confirmed. "It is a great help when I do my work… My real name is Shina."

"And how do you know where I live?" Izuku questioned, though he figured by Slade's demeanor he could guess the answer.

"I know Slade's identity and he knows me," Shina explained.

Midoriya nodded in understanding. "Why are you here?"

"I came for breakfast," Shina smiled. "And also, to check on a friend."

"You mean your student," Slade corrected.

"You had a pupil?" Izuku asked. "Who is it?"

"Mirko, the Rabbit Hero… I'm sure you've heard of her before. We had to keep our relationship a secret of course. There would be consequences if the wrong people found out that a famous hero was trained by a vigilante." Shina explained.

"I see," Izuku nodded. He was all too aware that vigilantes were considered criminals and therefore even successful heroes would be slandered as villains for being taught by one.

Slade smiled as everyone settled back down and turned on the T.V. "I'm very interested to see what they are reporting on last night."

' **Last night the police were able to capture the members of the infamous racist group, 'Beast Hunters'. From what we know, the Mayor of Oumagadoki and the Mayor of Musutafu were among those arrested. Protests are currently in progress in front of both city halls—'**

The group watched the screen as the anchors spoke, seeing the masses of enraged citizens attempt to push past the police to get inside.

"Can't blame them for being angry…" Shina sighed.

"It's still so hard to believe that our Mayor was involved in something so horrific!" Inko exclaimed.

Slade nodded, "That's why they call it acting I suppose."

'— **Sources confirm that the ones responsible for the initial capture of the Beast Hunters are none other than The Rabbit Vigilante from Oumagadoki City, Deathstroke the Terminator, and an unknown that we are referring to as Ravager—'**

"Ravager?" Midoriya questioned.

"You can thank your grandmother and her brother for them calling you that." Shina laughed.

"And you still haven't chosen your actual vigilante name," Slade added, smiling at the annoyed look on his pupil's face.

"Right," Izuku sighed.

'— **The appearance of Deathstroke and Ravager have the police on full alert. From what we know, authorities are assembling a team that includes the top ten heroes to capture them. All other Pro's are being warned to fall back when the assault takes place for their own safety—'**

"Well, shit!" Shina exclaimed. "It looks like you all have a giant target on you."

"They're going to send the top ten after me…" Izuku breathed in worry. "That means All Might, Endeavor, probably Hawks too…"

"Why are they even going after Izuku? He helped save all those poor people from that racist group when the police and heroes were chasing their tails." Inko huffed with irritation.

Slade sighed, knowing it was his fault. "Because of me… I'm wanted around the world because of my 'line of work' and reputation."

"And that's exactly why mom never wanted you to get close to us," Inko growled. "She was afraid something like this would happen."

Shina spoke up next, attempting to quell the woman's fears. "I doubt that they will actually try to harm Izuku, or you ma'am… Unless they want another Hero Massacre."

Izuku knew exactly what Shina was talking about. The official reports stated that when the heroes descended on Deathstroke's hideout, he'd killed them for attacking his base. Of course, that wasn't the truth. In actuality, there was a second person already in the hideout, Rose Wilson, Izuku's grandmother.

The 'heroes' had been ordered to kill Deathstroke, not capture him. During their vicious attack, one aimed at Rose and due to her old age, she wasn't able to get out of the way. As she took her last breath, Deathstroke flew into the rage that ended so many Pro heroes and police officers' lives.

In the aftermath, Deathstroke brought Rose's daughter back to Japan before departing once more to find anyone who had a hand in the attack that ended her life. Izuku had learned the truth while training with him. He could see his great-grandfather's regret, knowing that even if the man treated them coldly, he still loved them dearly.

Slade cleared his throat, getting Izuku's attention. "You should lay low for the time being; The heroes will no doubt increase their patrols at night."

"I agree," Inko added.

Midoriya wanted to protest, but he knew that they were right. With so many top pros readying to come after him and Deathstroke, being a vigilante would be complicated, to say the least. He was also in his final year of Junior High and needed to prepare for the UA entrance exam.

"I guess you're right," He sighed.

"Good, and in the meantime, you can keep working on your applications and the practical," Slade urged.

"Maybe I can ask a few of my friend to help you!" Shina added.

* * *

Within a barely used bar, a man with a dismembered hand covering his face watched the news as well.

"Deathstroke! He's here!" he exclaimed excitedly, turning to face the blackened TV in the corner.

"And it appears that he has another Ravager with him…" A voice called through the newly whitened screen. "I wonder if it is his great-grandson…"

"Maybe we could ask him to join us!" The young man offered happily, already thinking of what he could say.

"I doubt they would join us, Tomura," the voice disagreed. "Based on what the news reported, it appears that this new Ravager is a vigilante just like Deathstroke's daughter was."

"But we can still pursue him, right?" Tomura questioned.

The voice paused for a moment, considering. "We will see about that… We must tread carefully when it comes to Deathstroke. He didn't have a quirk, but the experiment he participated in gave him power that could rival even the most powerful opponents and his fighting skills were legendary even before that."

"Could Nomu kill him?" Tomura asked.

"I believe it stands a chance of killing All Might now that he has grown weak from our last battle…" the voice answered. "But I'm not sure when it comes to Deathstroke…"

* * *

"He is so cool!" A voice stated. "Mother said you always knew how to make people bleed, Mr. Deathstroke!"

The room was almost completely dark, the only light coming from the TV screen. It barely illuminated the walls, showing pictures of happy people wearing big smiles and the words 'Ha Ha Ha' written all over.

"I wonder if I can make him laugh since mommy said even daddy can't…"

In the middle of the room sat a young girl. She had pale, dirty ash blonde hair styled into two messy buns.

"Maybe I can make him laugh along with the new Ravager…" she grinned. "… But I wonder what his face looks like… I bet he's going to be super cute!"

* * *

Somewhere in America, a lone figure stared at the TV before he took out his phone.

"It's me…" he stated. "Have you seen the news?"

…..

"Yeah, he's in Japan now."

…..

"The new Ravager; I've seen him too."

…..

"There's a high chance that he knows…"

…..

"Yes. I will go to Japan to find out."

The figure hung up his cell before walking to the window to look out at the city… the city his father had died to protect.

"Damian?" a voice called gently.

"Yes, Rachel?" he responded, turning to look at his wife.

"He's back, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes… This is the first time I've seen him since Rose's death and he has a new Ravager with him." Damian responded.

"Do you think that is Roses' kid?" Rachel questioned.

"Maybe…" he answered thoughtfully. "But even if it's not, I will save them from him."

* * *

 **Welcome you guy to the next chapter.**

 **Yep! Damian is show up along with his wife** ** **Rachel Roth aka Raven. I kinder like this pairing after watching Justice League vs. Teen Titans.  
****

 ** **Trust me he not the only hero one come for**** ** **Deathstroke.****

 ** **The next chapter will go to the my hero academia with a litter change.****

 ** **As you guy know that I recently write new fic name**** ** ** ** **My X-men** **Academia. Which instant go to U.A Izuku will go to the******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Xavier school open in Japan to become a hero and maybe got a unwanted harem********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **I still think about who should be his classmate and homeroom teacher. Here watch I plan************ ********

******List of the classmate I think (not official)  
******

 ** ** **Leiko Tanaka (**** Go Go Tomago)**

 **Aiko Miyazaki (Honey Lemon)  
**

 **Damon Wayans (Wasabi)**

 **Fred (Fredzilla)**

 **Hiro Hamada (Hiro)**

 ** ** ** **Surge (Noriko Ashida)********

 ** ** ** ** **Armor (Hisako Ichiki)**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda)************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **X-23(Laura Kinney)**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Anole (Victor Borkowski)**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro)**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Spyke (************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Evan Daniels)**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Paige (************ Husk)**

 **Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat)**

 **The teacher in the school**

 **Beast (Teacher of** **Support department)**

 **Iceman (Mathematics teacher)**

 **Wolverine (Principal/ Heroics Teacher)**

 **Cecilia Reyes (** **Nurse)**

 **Nightcrawler (** **Modern Literature Teacher)**

 **Colossus (Art teacher)**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **I need you guy give me suggest who should be his classmate and homeroom teacher. I got few suggest add Peny Parker and Nadia van Dyne, Stepford Cuckoos and Magik.********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **I also plan to let Izuku had Hope power which allow him to mimic power of anyone near him or******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception****** what do you guy think ********************

********************Or I should give him another power and what it should be.********************

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
